User blog:AdamGregory03/Top 5 Characters I Don't Want on Death Battle
Even though Ben and Chad like to primarily do the popular match-up ideas for their shows, there's no denying they've also done some matches that are either lesser requested or not requested at all, usually with an unexpected match-up (like Beast vs. Goliath) or with a pretty obscure character (like with Bucky O'Hare). This would probably lead some people to think that the sky is the limit when it comes to match-ups and characters to be featured on the show. ...Let's lower that bar a little bit. These are the top six characters that I do not want to see on Death Battle. But first, two things to get out of the way: #This isn't a list of characters that I don't want on the show yet because their powers are too undefined or their series is still going and they're bound to get more impressive feats - No, these are characters that I do not now or ever want to see on Death Battle. #Now, granted, this is all just my opinion, so if there are any characters on this list that you'd like to see on Death Battle, more power to you. Maybe share with me your top six characters you don't want on Death Battle. Who knows, maybe a character I want will be on your list? Okay, now let's get this over with. Number 5 Any Other MLP Character - Ever since Rainbow Dash's victory against a certain unlucky giant robot, people have been wanting to see more Pony on the show. And to be fair, even though I don't follow Friendship is Magic, I am aware that the characters wouldn't be too farfetched for Death Battle. I mean, heck, sometimes they even have DBZ esque fight scenes. So why don't I want to see any more MLP characters on Death Battle? ...Because Bronies, that's why. I know I made an entire blog post about how Ben and Chad most likely don't care about fandom rage. But the thing is, if you thought Dragon Ball fanboys (or girls) were bad... Oh brother... Just look up any news article about Bronies and you'll see what I mean... Now, before you comment "NOT ALL BRONEIS R LIEK THAT!!!", I never said they were all insane. In fact, there are some people out there like AnimatedJames who I can respect despite the fact that he's a Brony because he doesn't act like a crazy person and even acknowledges how shitty Bronies can be. So, if they ever do a match-up where an MLP character looses... I will pray for Ben and Chad. Number 4 Squirrel Girl - Now, let me just say that I frickin' love Squirrel Girl as a character. She's quirky, she's kind-hearted, and most of all, she may be THE MOST OP MARVEL SUPERHERO TO EVER BE CREATED. I mean we're talking about somebody who managed to defeat Doctor Doom, Thanos, Fin Fang Foom, and Ego'' the Living Planet'', all with just an army of FREAKING SQUIRRELS. However, that's honestly the main reason I don't want to see her on the show. She's just too OP. She could probably stomp anybody she faces on the show... within reason, that is. Goku? Squirreled to death. Godzilla? Squirreled to death. Segata Sanshiro? Squirreled to death. Somebody turn that into a meme! But yeah. I put her lower on the list because honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing her on the show if they found somebody who's just as OP as her. Plus, I heard that other squirrel girl from BlazBlue was a popular idea... But sadly, the girl of squirrels is the last character on this list who I wouldn't mind getting onto the show. Number 3 Rose Quartz - Okay, now, I'm the same guy who wanted Optimus Prime vs. Rose Quartz to be a thing, and honestly, I still believe the connections are still there... But honestly, Opty vs. Rosy is no longer my number one most wanted fight, and mainly because of her. Not because I hate her or anything, even though she is kind of a Mary Sue, but in terms of Steven Universe characters getting into Death Battle... I now honestly think Mayor Dewey would be more likely than Rose Quartz. Why? Because we only see Rose in either recordings or flashbacks. And they're mostly flashbacks about her relationship with Greg, nothing combat-related. I'm not saying we aren't going to see Rose kick ass, I mean, the show's still running and got greenlit for a third season, but it would probably just be a single episode. Yeah, her feats and powers have been implied before by Pearl, but... we all know how much of a Rose Quartz fangirl she is. We don't know what she could be over-romanticizing. Well, as long as a'' Gem gets into Death Battle, I won't mind. Number 2 '''Any Toon Force Character' - The term "Toon Force" is used to explain how certain cartoon characters can survive being beaten, shot, blown up, or physically assaulted in any way, shape, or form, and yet act like they just got a papercut. Which is the main reason why I don't want to see these characters in Death Battle. At least, against each other. Think about it: Bugs Bunny vs. Mickey Mouse couldn't work as an actual Death Battle. Neither of them would be able to kill the other all thanks to Toon Force. It practically makes characters invincible. Not invulnerable to pain, but invulnerable to death by pain. Because of this, most of their feats can just be written off as Plot-Induced Stupidity (aptly abreviated PIS) or purely dumb luck. Which is why I'm sad to say, Felix the Cat vs. Elmer Fudd will never become a reality... Number 1 Five Nights at Freddy's - No. Just no. Okay, before I begin, I don't hate Five Nights at Freddy's. I think it's overrated, sure, but I can see why people would like the games. And it's fans have done some pretty impressive things, like one guy is making clips of what it would be like if FNAF was an 80's Don Bluth movie, and they're really good. But asking for Freddy Fazbear and friends in Death Battle? No. I'm sorry. It's not happening. And I shouldn't have to explain why... But I guess I'm going to anyway. The animatronics don't do anything other than jump in your face and go "boo"! They have no combat skills whatsoever because they are literally not designed to fight, literally EVERY match-up I've seen requested is either one where the FNAF character gets stomped (Need I remind everyone of Foxy vs. King Ghidorah?), and most of the time when they're used in fanon Death Battles, they make shit up like their endoskeletons being made out of titanium or Phantom Freddy being able to shoot lasers! The only, and I mean THE ONLY way the animatronics could work is if it was in a joke episode. But even then, there are so many better joke episodes they could do that don't involve animatronics! So... that was my top five... So whattya think? Category:Blog posts